


Beer, salad and laundry detergent

by Winchester1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Dean to the Rescue, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Past Alastair/Castiel - Freeform, Sam wants a salad, mentions of Balthazar, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform, mentions of Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989
Summary: This is something that just popped up in my brain and I justhadto write it.Castiel is being harassed by his ex and Dean comes to the rescue, pretending to be Castiel's boyfriend.The same situation described twice, the first through Castiel's p.o.v. and the second through Dean's.I hope you enjoy!!





	1. Castiel p.o.v.

_Laundry detergent_  
_Apples_  
_Toothpaste_

It were only three things, so he wouldn’t have to take the car or his bike. Castiel decided to walk to the supermarket that evening, the soft summer breeze making it the perfect temperature to go outside.  
Castiel finally felt a bit normal, getting out of his abusive relationship had taken him enormous amounts of energy, draining him to the point of exhaustion.

Finally getting away from Alastair was freeing, and he couldn’t have done it without the help of his brothers. He was staying at Gabriel’s place now, because Castiel had been living with Alastair before he finally realized he needed out of the abusive relationship. The beatings had gotten worse every time. Alastair always cried afterwards, about how sorry he was. That he would never do it again. He’d shower Castiel with gifts, chocolates, flowers, books and movies. Castiel always believed him.

However, the beatings only got worse, until one evening Castiel snapped and realized he needed help. Even though he had pushed his brothers away during his time with Alastair, he knew they were the only ones he could turn too.  
He had called Gabe that evening, crying hysterically, having locked himself in the bathroom. Alastair was passed out drunk in the hallway and Castiel had been too afraid to walk past him to get outside the house.

Gabriel and Balthazar had picked him up. Balthazar had called the cops, who had taken Alastair into custody. Gabriel had carried Castiel to his car, the young man so exhausted and traumatized that he couldn’t walk anymore.

It had taken three nights of crying and sobbing into Gabriel’s arms before Castiel felt remotely normal again. It had taken another two weeks before he felt he could be alone in Gabriel’s house.  
Gabriel never complained and even though he was a bit of a joker, he was always there for Castiel and made sure he had someone to turn to. 

It had been three months since that horrible evening and just now he felt slightly normal again.  
The supermarket was quiet. Castiel was just grabbing a bottle of laundry detergent when a very familiar voice said his name.

“Castiel. Look at what the cat dragged in.”

_No. No no no no. Please. No._

Castiel turned around and saw his nightmare standing before him. 

“So, Castiel, alone I see? No brothers to help you out?” he said, with the voice that still gave Castiel goosebumps. Just not in a nice way. 

“N-no.. I.. I have a boyfriend he’s just.. he’s not here right now.” Castiel said, trying to put as much confidence in that sentence as he could. 

“Right.. And I’m supposed to believe you? That you actually found someone better than me? Admit it Castiel, you’re still alone.”

Alastair smirked and looked Castiel straight in the eyes. Then he stepped forwards and grabbed Castiel’s wrist with a cold hand. Castiel shivered and tried to pull away, but the grasp was too strong.

“I am not alone.. I just.. I.. I am telling you, my boyfriend is with me, he’s just.. not here.”

“Because he’s imaginary, right? Listen to me Castiel. You’re never going to get anyone better than me. You just left me. I told you I wouldn’t ever do it again. Won’t you give me a second chance?”

All Castiel could do was stare at the point where Alastair was touching Castiel. Castiel felt like vomiting. Alastair wasn’t just making him mentally uncomfortable, but physically too. His body was shaking from head to toe, until he heard a soft and warm voice saying.. his name?

“Cas! I got that special Dutch beer you wanted, anything else?” Castiel looked up and locked eyes with a beautiful man. The man had a soft face and his whole body exhumed warmth and comfort.

Castiel closed his eyes and felt his body relax.  
_This man can help me. He can help me._

Even though Alastair was still touching him, the presence of the other man had soothed Castiel quite a bit.  
Al of a sudden he felt soft hands removing Alastairs grip on him. A second later a warm arm was on his waist, pulling him close, relaxing him even more.  
“I don’t know who you are, but my boyfriend doesn’t look too happy about you touching him. If you _ever_ touch him again, I will end you.”

Castiel kept looking at the floor, still intimidated by the whole situation, but the way the man had said that just now, was definitely _hot_.  
The man was just só gentle. Castiel had never had that before.

“I’m the ex-boyfriend, macho man. I’m Alastair, his first true love… and his last. He just hasn’t realized it yet. Won’t give me a chance to say I’m sorry. And baby, I’m so sorry..’’ 

Castiel didn’t look at Alastair, not wanting to see the other man’s face. He was afraid he would cry.

He felt the other man stiffen a bit beside him. “Just remembering your face, so the next time I see you I can put you in the ground. I just met you and I can already see you’re a creep. Goodbye, Alastair.”

The man with the soft hands and green eyes gently pulled Castiel towards his cart and took the bottle of laundry detergent out of his hands. Castiel hadn’t realized he had held the bottle so tightly, but his hands were painful from gripping it so hard. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry.. I just overheard your conversation and you sounded scared. I didn’t actually see a boyfriend so I thought I’d help out. Sorry if I overstepped my bounds..”

Castiel felt so overwhelmed with feelings of gratitude and something similar to relief, that he just hugged the man. He needed the touch.

“Thank you so much..” he mumbled into Dean’s t-shirt, inhaling the warm scent of leather, cologne and.. what was that? Motor oil? It smelled good, that much was true.

Castiel pulled away and the other man put his hand on his bicep. He asked something, but Castiel was zoning out a bit.  
It wasn’t until the other man had repeated the question that Castiel understood. The other man was asking if he would be okay.  
Castiel knew he wouldn’t be. This man had already seen him at a low point, why not add to the embarrassment? 

“I’m afraid he’s going to be outside the store. Waiting for me.’’ He mumbled.  
Castiel felt ashamed.

“Listen, I know that I’m just a stranger you met in a grocery store. However, I think I should walk you home. Just in case. If you don’t want that, that’s fine, I can call you a cab or I can-‘’  
Dean didn’t get to say much more, as Castiel hugged him for the second time in a row, albeit much shorter than the first one. Castiel didn’t really want to let go, but he also didn’t want to appear clingy or needy.

“Yes. Please walk me home.”

The man held out his hand for Castiel. “Name’s Dean. Winchester. Eh, Dean Winchester.’’ 

“Castiel, but you already knew that.. Well. Anyway. Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you.’’ Castiel said, looking him straight in the eyes. He wanted to remember those eyes, in case he would never see them again after tonight.

Castiel refused to let Dean pay for his own groceries. The man just saved him from Alastair, for crying out loud. The least he could do was pay for beer and salad. Castiel thought it a bit of an odd combination, but didn’t say anything. 

After Dean had put his own groceries in the trunk of his beautiful black car, they walked to Castiel’s home. Well, technically Gabe’s, but Dean didn’t know that.  
Castiel needed the touch and felt bold. He grabbed Dean’s hand, wanting to hold those soft hands one last time. He didn’t know how Dean would react, but would find out a moment later that he shouldn’t have worried. As he looked at Dean, all he saw was a twinkle in those green eyes and he felt Dean gripping his hand tighter. That was a good sign.

Standing at Castiel’s front door, Castiel looked at Dean, trying to figure the other man out.  
‘’ Thank you. You don’t know what you did for me. But I know Alastair and he terrifies me. So, thank you. I would.. like to see you again, you know, only if you.. if you want. I don’t even know if you.. you know.”

Dean smiled at him and it was the best smile Castiel had ever seen.  
“I do like boys, Cas. I’d like to see you again, too. Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?’’ 

“ Yeah..’’ Castiel said, feeling very happy.

“Can I pick you up here tomorrow at noon?” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Castiel whispered, as he kissed Dean softly on the mouth, hoping he wasn’t going too quickly. He apparently wasn’t, because Dean opened up for him and soon they were clinging to each other as if they had been together for much longer than one minute. 

Catching their breaths, the two men touched foreheads.  
“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Dean said.  
“ Likewise,” Castiel responded.

Castiel watched as the bowlegged man walked away and couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. He had never felt so safe with someone before.


	2. Dean p.o.v.

_Ugh. Fucking Sam and his fucking salads. Who the hell eats leaves for crying out loud?!_ Dean thought to himself, parking the Impala as close to the entrance of the supermarket as he could get her.  
It was a good thing he was already going out to get some beer, because he would _not_ have taken that trip just to get Sammy his favorite greens.

Thinking he would probably grab more than beer and a salad, Dean grabbed a shopping cart and went inside.

Standing in the aisle with special brews and foreign beers, he could hear two men talking on the other side.

“So, Castiel, alone I see? No brothers to help you out?” a nasty, slimy voice said.

“N-no.. I.. I have a boyfriend he’s just.. he’s not here right now.” This was a dark, gravely voice, but Dean could hear it was filled with fear.

“Right.. And I’m supposed to believe you? That you actually found someone better than me? Admit it Castiel, you’re still alone.”

“I am not alone.. I just.. I.. I am telling you, my boyfriend is with me, he’s just.. not here.”

“Because he’s imaginary, right? Listen to me Castiel. You’re never going to get anyone better than me. You just left me. I told you I wouldn’t ever do it again. Won’t you give me a second chance?”

Dean walked to the end of the aisle and looked around the store. He could see an old lady, probably in her seventies, and a mother with a small child. No sign of an actual boyfriend.  
He decided to take the gamble and help this Castiel out. The man sounded like he needed help.

Rounding the cart around the corner of the aisle, he saw two men, one in what he guessed was early twenties and one in his late thirties.

The older man had the younger man by the wrist, the younger man shaking and looking at the point where his wrist was being touched. The younger man was Castiel, that much was sure.

 _Now or never_ , Dean thought to himself.

“Cas! I got that special Dutch beer you wanted, anything else?” Dean said loudly as he walked towards the two men.  
Castiel looked up and locked his eyes with Dean. The most beautiful blue eyes, although at the moment clouded by fear.

They looked each other straight in the eyes for a few seconds, Dean trying to silently pass on the message that he just wanted to help. The older man was also looking at him, but with an expression something akin to disgust and jealousy.

Castiel slowly closed his eyes, Dean could see the relief radiating from his body.  
He decided to take the plunge and when he was close to the two men, he let go of his cart. Walking towards them, Dean forcefully removed the older man’s wrist from Castiel’s, and put his arm around the shaking younger man.

“I don’t know who you are, but my boyfriend doesn’t look too happy about you touching him. If you _ever_ touch him again, I will end you.”

“I’m the ex-boyfriend, macho man. I’m Alastair, his first true love… and his last. He just hasn’t realized it yet. Won’t give me a chance to say I’m sorry. And baby, I’m so sorry..’’ 

Dean looked at the man with a stern face. “Just remembering your face, so the next time I see you I can put you in the ground. I just met you and I can already see you’re a creep. Goodbye, Alastair.”

Dean gently pushed Castiel towards his cart, the younger man still shaking. Dean softly removed the bottle of laundry detergent from Castiel’s grasp and watched over the younger man’s shoulders, seeing Alastair walking away.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry.. I just overheard your conversation and you sounded scared. I didn’t actually see a boyfriend so I thought I’d help out. Sorry if I overstepped my bounds..”

Dean couldn’t say much more, because he was suddenly being hugged quite tightly by Castiel.  
“Thank you so much..” he mumbled into Dean’s t-shirt.

Dean hesitantly put his arms around Castiel too and the two men stood there for a minute or so, Dean allowing Castiel to calm down and recover.

When Castiel pulled away, Dean put his arm on the other man’s bicep.  
“Are you going to be okay?”

Castiel looked anywhere but at Dean and didn’t reply. Putting a finger under Castiel’s chin, Dean guided the other man’s face up so he was looking him in the eyes.  
“I’m serious buddy, are you going to be okay?’’ 

“I’m afraid he’s going to be outside the store. Waiting for me.’’ Castiel mumbled, obviously ashamed.

Dean didn’t get why the young man would be ashamed. Dean was just furious at that creep and how that man had made Castiel feel.

“Listen, I know that I’m just a stranger you met in a grocery store. However, I think I should walk you home. Just in case. If you don’t want that, that’s fine, I can call you a cab or I can-‘’  
Dean didn’t get to say much more, as Castiel hugged him for the second time in a row, albeit much shorter than the first one.  
“Yes. Please walk me home.”

Dean smiled softly and when Castiel had pulled away, he reached out his hand.  
“Name’s Dean. Winchester. Eh, Dean Winchester.’’ 

“Castiel, but you already knew that.. Well. Anyway. Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you.’’ Castiel said, looking him straight in the eyes.

 

After paying for their groceries, where Castiel had insisted he’d pay for Dean’s too, Dean walked over to the Impala.  
“Where do you live, Castiel?”  
“About a ten minute walk from here.”

At that, Dean put his groceries in the trunk of his car and then walked around it, towards Castiel.  
When they were walking, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand. Castiel looked at Dean with uncertainty, but Dean understood the silent question all too well. Dean didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand.

Standing at Castiel’s front door, Castiel looked at Dean.  
‘’ Thank you. You don’t know what you did for me. But I know Alastair and he terrifies me. So, thank you. I would.. like to see you again, you know, only if you.. if you want. I don’t even know if you.. you know.”

Dean smiled.  
“I do like boys, Cas. I’d like to see you again, too. Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?’’ 

“ Yeah..’’ Castiel said, twinkle visible in his eyes.

“Can I pick you up here tomorrow at noon?” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Castiel whispered, as he kissed Dean softly on the mouth. Dean opened his mouth slightly, giving Cas entrance. The kiss began soft and tender, but slowly progressed into a passionate one, Castiel gripping Dean’s shirt tightly and Dean gripping the other man’s waist tightly in return.

Catching their breaths, the two men touched foreheads.  
“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Dean said.  
“ Likewise,” the other man responded.

Dean walked back to his car with a smile on his face.  
And if Alastair was there, waiting for him, shouting on about how Dean wasn’t actually Castiel’s boyfriend, nobody would have to know that Dean beat Alastair to a pulp and left him there on the parking lot.

‘’ I hope Castiel want’s me as his boyfriend, in the future. But that’s _his_ decision to make and not something I will ever force on him. And nobody will _ever_ hurt him again. Not if I can help it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. This is unbeta'ed and English is not my native language. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
